Forum:Weapon Zoom-Universal constant or variabl by weapon type?
Until about 5 minutes ago I had always thought that the weapon zoom ranges were a universal constant across all weapons but strangely when looking through one of my shotguns scope I realised it was much less than it should be. The scope should give 3.0x weapon zoom but seems to give more like 1.0x. Then I looked through my Volcano which is supposed to have 2.4x and the zoom was much greater than the shotgun. So is this just a bug between these two of my weapons or something? has anyone else experienced anything similar? Comment please and don't forget to sign! DaleGK 20:19, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh dear! I just checked two of my other guns with supposedly 1.9 and 2.9x and both appear to have the same lame zoom as the shotgun! DaleGK 20:24, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :The base multiplier number is different for different weapons. For instance, a sniper rifle with, say, 2.7x Weapon Zoom in the item card will zoom more than a shotgun or pistol with 3.0x Weapon Zoom on the card. So a shotgun's "zoom level" according to the card would have to be far higher than a sniper rifle's in order to actually have a better zoom than it. -- Claptrap 20:31, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, well I had assumed that as soon as I noticed the difference but wanted to be sure. I wonder if we could cobble together a flow chart of the base multipliers, I assume snipers would be the highest? DaleGK 20:48, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, they would be. If I recall correctly, a sniper rifle with "1.0x zoom" will actually have a bit of zoom, probably equal to the base multiplier of sniper rifles. I wonder, however, if shotguns, repeaters, SMGs, etc. etc. all have the same base multiplier, such as x1.0, and sniper rifles are the only ones to have a higher multiplier. This is very likely incorrect, however, and only testing with different types will say for sure. Certainly, however, sniper rifles are far above any other weapon in these base multiplier values. -- Claptrap 20:54, January 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm willing to help test this, but frankly, I haven't the foggiest idea how. It's all completely subjective unless we can get an *exact* place to stand and something to measure it by, in terms of viewing space. Even then, that only works for the same type of scope. Am I missing something simple? --Azuarc 06:57, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::I do believe the debug info gives you your current FOV. Simple as that. Happypal 09:42, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::FOV? Factor of View?...too bad there's no console to activate the debug on the Xbox. -- Azuarc 16:23, January 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Field of vision. It's the angle of view that fits your screen. Typically around 90° for first person shooters. Although it is usually lower on consoles (I think it's actually 65° for the PS3/XBOX, but don't take my word for it). PC users on a 16/9 are usually 110° (though the exact number should be 105.5 or something). Hard core FPS players usually play with fields that can go up to 180°. :::::What we really need is just one or two players to give us their default FOV, and their FOV when aiming, along with their zoom multiplier (w/wo scope). I'm pretty sure the formula is linear, and we can get our numbers using a linear regression. Happypal 20:17, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Category:All forum threads